Secrets behind a Storm Guardian
by adorablelittledemonbutler
Summary: Story was all about what do G feel about Giotto and the others.


'' Secrets Behind''

- A very ridiculous kind of fanfict from KHR.

- Hope that everyone will not get mad about this.. -.- hihi X)

Characters:

- The first generation of Vongola Family

- Special guest: Minato Namikaze from Naruto Shippuden

Story was all about what do G feel about Giotto and the others.

Giotto: ohayoo gozaimasu! Minna-san! Welcome to our morning show, ''The Big Thing''! where we interview your favorite artists here in our network!

Minato: and we're your host! Giotto and Minato!

Giotto: and as for our next artist, please welcome… my right-hand man, G!

G walked in front and then, took a seat on the sofa.

Minato: pretty cool friend, huh?

Giotto: yoh! G! You're very welcome here!

G: ugh….

Minato: pssst, Giotto, he seemed to be an irritable person…

Giotto: ohh don't worry about him, he is just always like that hahaha!

Minato: oh, well, ok…

Giotto: well, sorry for waiting… now! As for our first question… G, may we know, what is it feel to be part of Vongola?

G: well, before I answer back… *sighed* the words that I will tell to you are all true, whether it isa good, or bad… now, about your question… actually, I feel nothing about it…

Giotto: w-what do you mean n-nothing..?

Minato: tch tch…

G: … nothing

Minato: pssst, Giotto… he is a bit crazy, right..?

Giotto: ahahahaha! Maybe he is just joking, or maybe he is just shy to tell the truth!

G: did you already forget what I had said..?

Giotto stopped on laughing.

Minato: oyaoya…

Giotto: well… eh! Just proceed to the next!

Minato: ohh ok! Ahemm! After many months of being in the series Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I'm sure that you had many experience towards it, so for the next question… do you really think that those people surrounding you, especially the first generation, are that crazy or idiots..?

Giotto: yoh what?

G: I really wonder where that kind of question comes from… but, *laughed a bit* yes, for me, all of them are so weird…

Minato: ohh... Ok…

Giotto: G?

Minato: umm, can you explain why..?

G: *sighed* actually is because I really hate their own way of expressing their ideas... ugh… especially you, Giotto… didn't you noticed it, when your texting..? Like when you're screaming like a flirt girl every time your text mate replied…

Giotto felt hurt.

Giotto: d-do I really do t-that..?

G: oh come on Giotto! I'm so sick about your stupid habit!

Minato: oh my… I think we will have a friendship-problem here

G: but don't worry, because you're not the only one that I always get my irritableness…

Giotto: w-well…?

G got confused.

Minato: umm, Giotto means that can you tell to us?

G: ugh… if you really say so... I will, but, no offense…

Giotto: * tried to hid his face* I really wish that I'm just talking to Alaude…..

G: speaking of Alaude… I really don't care much about him; I just let him do whatever he wants…

Giotto gave a piece of paper to Minato.

Minato: what's this..? ohh! Umm, G, according to Giotto, what about the others..? Asari?

G: well, I terribly hate his stupid look-a-like-tower hat, men, it makes me very irritate… but… I bet that he is really a soft-hearted guy…

Giotto felt happy.

Minato: ok… umm, Knuckle?

G: tch... Oh men! I really don't know what's up to that guy, why does he always scream TO THE MAX! TO THE MAX! Again, another irritating movement from him… but behind that, he is really thoughtful and helpful…

Giotto felt more happiness.

Minato: whoa… well, Lampo..?

That suddenly, Giotto finally looks at G.

Giotto: dude! It's okay if you will not answer the question! Ahahahaha! Let's skip that

G: well, because he is really stupid…

Minato: err, ok… Daemon?

G: oh, about him… hmmm… actually just his laugh… and his very stupid hairstyle that made by Giotto… right?

Giotto: ahahahahahaha! Y-yep!

Minato: ohhhhhhh….

Giotto: w-what..?

Suddenly, Daemon and the others surprisingly came.

Daemon: nufufufu… so you'r the one who made this bangs, Giotto…

Giotto: ehehehehe, a-actually… I-I'm just m-messing up w-with ya… hehehe.. *clears throat*

Daemon: nufufufu… do you really think that this is funny? Huh? Giotto!

Giotto: eheheheheeh…

Lampo: hey G! For your information! I'm not stupid! I'm gifted!

G: ugh… just blame Giotto too…

Knuckle: yah G! Why didn't you told us about how did you felt towards your experience?

Asari: do you really feel how it to be revealed by the others...? G…

G: ugh! Just! Blame Giotto, ok? Cause he was the one who asking me about it…

Giotto: hey! Why me? It's your answer! Not mine! Err… where is G?

Elena: he ran away *smiled*

Giotto: oh my…

Daemon: agh! The more important is, I will have now my revenge to Giotto for cutting my hair without permission * took off his deck of cards and his scepter*

Giotto: ehehehe, D-Daemon, maybe we can talk about this in a very nice way, r-right?

Daemon: ohh, don't worry Giotto, this wouldn't be hurt a lot… nufufufu…

Giotto: ehh? GOTTA RUN!

And Giotto ran away. Meanwhile,

Alaude: ugh… I'm bored again…

G: here… food?

Alaude: how awkward..? * took the food, and walked away*

Minato: ok! Once again! This is '' The Big Thing!'' and *something suddenly explode inside the studio* … ohh my.. g-goodbye now! Gotta run too!

End….?


End file.
